Nintendo Rocket
Nintendo Rocket is a forum crafted by the hands of Sylux in invisionfree. However, the dictator soon found Invisionfree to be worthless, so relocated the website to Jcink to meet with popular industrial demand by Nintendo. How NR was created Nintendo Rocket took seven days for Sylux to create, although he actually didn't do anything. It was in fact Chopstix who created NR, but he got wiped out thanks to a time paradox in which Sylux created while beating Chuck Norris(who can be defted by the power of steak tenderiser). Since it's impossible to beat Chuck, a paradox was made where Sylux created NR instead of Zack. However, Sylux must give sheep and oxen to keep the paradox in place. He has his own stash. Although once he gave NR members instead. This was a mistake. What happened in the first five seconds Firstly Sylux had to make the forums. But because of his lack of laptop he barely could right click. He sighed, before heading off the site to play some metroid prime hunters with his friend MagicalMidget. Nintendo Rocket's first five seconds were much better then the big bang's first five seconds, so theoretically NR is better then the big bang. The rise of activity One day Sylux got Metaknight over at NR and made him make new forums while Sylux rested on his knees. While Metaknight and Sylux were preparing their doomsday weapon, Nintendo exploded their first stock market bomb (known as a increase in Wii sales) in the place known as "Japan". However, NR's rising is much better then Japan's increase, so NR is better then Japan. Soon after, Sylux mastered the art of advertising, a technique that includes moving the Wii remote fully with your eye lids, and jerking it up and down with... Something else. Sylux advertised on N-Forums, and dragged MetalMario, Camp_T, Chuck Norris and Michael Jackson over. However, Michael Jackson's face melted at the site of NR, so had to go through several surgeries. Chuck Norris was so epic at the time he caused a time warp which sent Michael Jackson back in time to have all these surgeries. Meanwhile, MetalMario and Camp_T were posting around, more drunk then Coolman, if that's humanely possible. They eventually grew muscles until a few familiar faces joined, like Sonic the memehog, and NGmyster the ninja. Everything went well until Sylux unleashed the mega omega bomb on all 5 members. Moving the battleship Sylux clicked a massive red button that made IF NR close, and relocated the small battlestation onto Jcink, a piece of software that takes IPB and makes it all FREE. And the best thing is that MetalMario became Admin (you can decide if I'm being sarcastic about Sonic here). Camp_T ended up throwing a hypnic spasm, rendering his account immobile as he did it while he was awake. He hated the website, and ended up having thirteen simultaneous seizures before leaving for ever. This is why he hasn't came back either. The new NR had millions of new features, like a s***box, a overrused society IRC gathering chat, and several classic forums. The growing of the empire After around 10 minutes, Sylux got his forum to grow steadily by detonating ad bombs on every forum he went. This included Tokyo, Smash Legends, his own bedroom, N-Forums and even in the whitehouse, although the president is yet to find it. Members gods that joined NR included Chopstix, SMRPG1 and Tidus Strife. As well as those godly gods, Quinkilo, Resurgence, Retsu, Demon Skeith, Kiske and J'Quan joined, although J'Quan got Sylux'd around twenty five minutes after joining. Whipping out the guns At a fateful day in August, the Dictator pulled a big gun out after Sonic moved down to elite class. Sylux, having a phobia for being the only admin in a site, decided to promote two new admins and a mod in order to help the site get back on it's feet. So, after starring in Deal Or No Deal, and winning the contract to Deal Or No Deal instead of a sum of money, the Dictator promoted Chopstix, SMRPG and Resurgence. THEN WE EAT CAKE The absolute rise in dominance After Resurgence, SMRPG and Chopstix were promoted, they just relaxed. Chopstix whipped away spam with his e-penis while Resurgence advertised more then Terry's carpets and Harrison's automobile put together. SMRPG and Sylux meanwhile were just looking after the site. From there, over 300 new faces joined the fray, and NR got over 80,000 posts. The leaving of Resurgence On March 22nd, while Sylux was still asleep in his bed, Kuja and Morendo decided to try and interrogate him. Although, this caused Resurgence to ultimately leave Nintendo Rocket for good as he saw no good in remaining staff. Note that Sylux cried for 82.814 seconds after he left, before continuing to drink his tea. This resulted in a loss of activity, although Zack's e-penis and Sy's British awe managed to hold the site together. Sylux and his stupidly golden crafty plans On one desolate night, Sylux unleashed operation enigma. No one knows what it is except the staff. Then it closed, The end. Trivia * Every time you click NR's URL, Sylux gets an extra penny. * NR is more addictive then crack. * They say there lives a mighty beast in this forum called "NR" Category:Nintendo Rocket Category:Websites